D
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 34. Synopsis Missy thinks over the revelation of the true nature of her "bodyguards". As she goes asleep, the Team Galactic grunt appears, and announces the objectives of the organization. Missy hears this plan, and goes to her father and friends, and announces her next goals, and reveals her name. Chapter Plot At Veilstone City, where Team Galactic's headquarters lie, the grunt is approached by Cyrus, who comments how fast he came. Due to his actions, the Galactic Bomb has been completed. The grunt explains it'll take some time for them to confirm the location and deliver the bomb. Cyrus declares they'll make a test run next week, and on Saturday, the Galactic Bomb will be triggered and shall explode. Outside Canalave City's Gym, missy sits on a bench, still depressed about the latest events. Diamond counts she's there for eight hours. The boys note she did leave, but she did not stray away too far, since her father and Professor Rowan are still trapped in the cube. Diamond wants to speak to her, but Pearl stops him, reminding they did hurt her feelings, and they cannot do anything else for the moment. In fact, Byron approaches missy, who asks about her father and Professor Rowan, as to what are they saying. Byron explains they definitively want her to stop the journey, for it is too dangerous. Byron adds that as long as Team Galactic roams the land, Mr. Berlitz won't permit his daughter to continue travelling. In fact, missy can only continue the journey after the tensions lower down, and with the help of actual professional bodyguards. Byron adds that she'll have to return to Sandgem Town, once Professor Rowan and Mr. Berlitz are released. He looks at Diamond and Pearl, stating this is the end of the journey for all three of them. He asks of missy to come in and get some sleep in the Gym's dorm. Inside, missy looks at her Empoleon and Ponyta, and states her mind is too exhausted. She falls down asleep, and a man approaches her, stating she's so lucky that she didn't get to see his face. The Team Galactic grunt states they did manage to complete the bomb, with her help. He states he came to release Mr. Berlitz and Professor Rowan, and to see the ransom target, too. While the grunt states the cage would've been broken down, due to its power decreasing, he presses a button to open the cage remotely. He believes there's no reason for them to suffer anymore, since their goal was to trap the two researchers before the Galactic Bomb was completed. Before the grunt leaves, he tells the goal of the bomb: to evaporate all three Sinnoh lakes to find Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit, which will be conducted next Saturday. Missy has a dream travelling with the boys, until a giant explosion evaporates Diamond and Pearl, as well as the three Lake Pokémon. Missy wakes up from this nightmare, and sees it is daytime. She goes to the table, and writes a letter. Soon, Diamond and Pearl are ready to leave, and apologize to Professor Rowan and Mr. Berlitz for the trouble. Byron wonders if they will see missy before they leave. Pearl states it is best they don't cause her any more pain, and ask that they pass the message that they wish her the best from now on. In fact, the two boys explained to Professor Rowan and Mr. Berlitz what happened on their journey. Pearl states from now on, it is none of their business what happens, as they have no reason to fight. In addition, missy will be protected in her mansion, too, far from danger. Diamond raises his voice, but Pearl admits it is painful for him to be separated, too. He believes the pain they are feeling is simply punishment for hurting missy, since she only sees them as liars. Diamond and Pearl also give away their Pokétch and Pokédexes, until they hear the devices beeping. The two smile, as they see missy coming. She explains she values the thoughts of her father and Professor Rowan, and understands the feelings of her two companions. However, they didn't hear out her opinion: she wrote it out on a piece of paper, since she is still stressed out. She admits she was terrifed from last night, as she ran off in fear. Still, she enjoyed the journey they had so far, all because she got to experience many things that she was taught in books, and attributes this success to Diamond and Pearl, who kept her safe. Missy states while she called the boys liars, she feels guilty, stating she was a liar, too. In fact, missy states the time she laughed, the time she lost the Pokédex or went to check in the hotel at Mr. Backlot's mansion, stating she could ride the bike at the Cycling Road, went mining at Oreburgh City, and stated that someone was against her at Hearthome City's Super Contest - all of these were lies. She admits she feels embarrassed to have told so many lies during her 25-day journey. She swears not to lie again, and to honor that promise, she admits she wants to have Diamond and Pearl accompany her for the rest of the journey, because they, too, have been fighting to protect the Sinnoh region. She states they are her two knights to Platinum Berlitz. She addresses everyone, as she decided to protect the Sinnoh lakes from the evil: in the next week, the Galactic Bomb will blow up to reveal the three Lake Pokémon. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 34 chapters